John Boreland of Kilraughts (-1778)/Descendants
*John Boreland (b. est 1715, m1. 1738 Lisburn, Antrim, Northern Ireland Ann Guthrie, m2. circa 1746 Rachel Moore, d. circa 1778 Antrim) **James Boreland (b. circa 1739 Antrim, son of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Margaret, d. before 1765) **Ann Boreland (b. circa 1741 Antrim, daughter of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Hugh Smyley) **Barbara Boreland (b. circa 1743 Antrim, daughter of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. Hugh Hendry) **Andrew Boreland (b. 12 Dec 1744 Kilraughts, son of John Boreland and Ann Guthrie, m. 1782 Mary Evans, d. Washington, Pennsylvania, USA) **John Boreland II (b. c. 1746 Kilraughts, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore, m. 1791 Westmoreland, Pennsylvania Margaret Carnes, d. 1830 Franklin, Westmoreland) ***Rachel Boreland (d. after 1810) ***John Boreland III (b. circa 1790) ***Andrew Boreland (b. after 1791) ***James Boreland (b. circa 1800 Pennsylvania, m. 19 Aug 1844 Westmoreland, Margaret Wilson, c. 1850, 1860 Franklin) ****Matilda A. Boreland (b. circa 1846 Pennsylvania, c. 1850, 1860, 1870 Franklin) ****Thomas Boreland (b. circa 1859 Franklin, c. 1850, 1860, 1870 Franklin) ****Margaret Boreland (b. circa 1852 Franklin) ****James Boreland II (b. circa 1855 Franklin, c. 1860, 1870 Franklin) ****Catharine Borland (b. circa 1860 Franklin, c. 1870 Franklin) ***Samuel Borland (b. circa 1802 Westmoreland, m. Hannah Wilson, c. 1850 Salem, Westmoreland, c. 1860 Franklin, d. 1 Aug 1870 Export, Westmoreland) ****John Morgan Borland (b. circa 1828 Westmoreland, m. Lornia, c. 1850 Salem) ****Mary Ann Borland (b. circa 1830 Westmoreland) ****Margaret J. Borland (b. circa 1831 Westmoreland) ****Andrew Jackson Borland (b. Mar 1834 Westmoreland, c. 1850 Franklin, m. 1873 Nancy Lamira Compton, c. 1880 Mantorville, Dodge, Minnesota, USA, 1900 Hancock, Stevens, Minnesota, d. 17 Jan 1907 Hoff, Pope, Minnesota) *****Elna Borland (b. circa 1876 Minnesota, c. 1880 Mantorville) *****James Watson Borland (b. May 1878 Minnesota, c. 1880, 1895 Mantorville, 1900 Hancock, 1905 Hoff, 1920 Hartford, Oxford, Maine, USA, d. 23 Jun 1955 Hartford) *****Charles Fullmore Borland (b. 10 Sep 1880 Mantorville, c. 1895 Mantorville, 1900 Hancock, m. Emma Belle Monroe, c. 1920 Moore, Stevens, d. 10 Sep 1956 Redwood, Minnesota) ******Melvin Borland (b. circa 1907 Minnesota City, Winona, Minnesota, c. 1920 Moore, 1930 Hodges, Stevens) ******Marjory Elizabeth Borland (b. 11 Nov 1908 Pope, c. 1920 Moore, 1930 Hodges, m. 1933 Samuel Arthur Carbert, d. 18 Sep 1993, Annandale, Wright, Minnesota) ******Charles Borland (b. 25 Jun 1912 Minnesota City, c. 1920 Moore, 1930 Hodges, d. 25 Apr 1985 Cambridge, Isanti, Minnesota) ******Myrtle Irene Borland (b. circa 1915 Minnesota City, c. 1920 Moore, 1930 Hodges, m. 1944 Howard Leroy Ness, d. 19 Oct 1998 Green Lake, Kandiyohi, Minnesota) *****Lillian A. Borland (b. Mar 1883 Minnesota, c. 1895 Mantorville, 1900 Hancock, m. Fay Herrick Hunt, c. 1920 Antwerp, Van Buren, Michigan, d. 24 Oct 1979 Battle Creek, Calhoun, Michigan) ******Iva Pearl Hunt (b. 6 Jun 1904 Minnesota City, c. 1905 Hoff, 1910, 1920 Antwerp, m1. Merriel Dewey Elser Krohn, c. 1930 Kalamazoo, Michigan, m2. Leo Dale VanAvery, d. 15 Apr 1971 Kalamazoo) *******Marylin J. Krohn (b. circa 1929 Michigan, c. 1930 Kalamazoo, m. Reynolds, living) *******Donald Ray Krohn (b. 10 Oct 1930 Kalamazoo, m. 25 Sep 1970 Smith, d. 18 May 1985 Kalamazoo) *******Richard Krohn (m. Barbara) *******Gerald Krohn (m. Sharon) *******Robert Krohn *******Kenneth Lloyd Krohn (b. 16 Mar 1938 Kalamazoo, d. 4 Oct 2009, Portage, Kalamazoo) ********Kenneth Krohn ********David Krohn ******Reuben F. Hunt (b. 6 Jun 1904 Minnesota City) ******Bessie Lamaria Hunt (b. 1908 Hancock, c. 1910, 1920 Antwerp, m. 1927 Battle Creek, Lyle Clarence Avery, d. 29 Jul 1989 Battle Creek) *******Jacqueline Ada Avery (b. 9 Mar 1930 Battle Creek, m. John Thomas Koski, d. 27 Mar 2004 Battle Creek) *******Lyle Clarence Avery II (b. 7 Jun 1931 Battle Creek, d. 15 Sep 1994 Battle Creek) *******Clara L. Avery (b. 1934 Battle Creek, m1. Louis E. Colter, m2. Hensley, d. 1986 Belvue, Eaton, Michigan) ********Harold A. Colter (b. 14 Jan 1967 Battle Creek, d. 13 Nov 1971 Battle Creek) ******Vera J. Hunt (b. 24 Sep 1913 Lawton, Van Buren, m. Marsden Rozell, d. 26 Feb 1991 Battle Creek) *******Sandra L. Rozell (b. 28 Oct 1938 Battle Creek, m. Holley, d. 10 May 1975 Goshen, Elkhart, Indiana, USA) ********Theresa Lynn Holley (b. 1959 Battle Creek, d. 25 Oct 1975 Elkhart) ******Florence M. Hunt (b. 27 Apr 1916 Lawton, m. Paul L. Saltzgaber, d. 6 Dec 2001 Battle Creek) ******Dorothy F. Hunt (b. 3 Dec 1919 Lawton, c. 1920 Antwerp, m. Marion J. Pultorak, d. 1 Aug 1989 Battle Creek) ******Fay Herrick Hunt II (b. 3 Jun 1922 Michigan, m1. Katherine, m2. 14 Dec 1964 Sacramento, California, USA, Juanita Gibbs, m3. Nov 1969 Broward, Florida, USA, Lela Inez Borden, d. 4 Aug 1994 Nashville, Davidson, Tennessee, USA) ******James Cooper Hunt (b. 11 Dec 1925 Battle Creek, m. Donna Post, d. 24 Sep 2006 Marshall, Calhoun, Michigan) *******Tim L. Hunt (b. 18 Nov 1957, m. 22 Feb 1986 Battle Creek, Brenda J. Manning, d. 9 Aug 2003) ********Jake Hunt ********Jessie Hunt *****Jessie A. Borland (b. 24 Sep 1885 Mantorville, c. 1895 Mantorville, 1900 Hancock, 1910 Benson, Swift Minnesota, d. 7 Feb 1967 Reedsburg, Sauk, Wisconsin) *****Irene Nancy Borland (b. Sep 1887 Mantorville, m. 1912 Clarence Logan Booth, d. Jan 1962) ******Donald Watson Booth (b. 25 Dec 1913 Edson, Chippewa, Wisconsin, c. 1930 Edson, m. Pauline Pinsch, d. 16 May 1999 Stanley, Chippewa) *******Roger Dean Booth (b. 15 Dec 1942, m. Swenson, d. 18 Oct 1983 Stanley) ********Lori Booth (b. 1966, d. 2007) ******Glenn Logan Booth (b. 12 Aug 1915 Edson, d. 23 Sep 1967 Marshfield, Wood, Wisconsin) ******Carroll Charles Booth (b. 21 May 1921 Edson, d. 31 Oct 1959 North Korea) *****Erma Hannah Borland (b. 14 Dec 1890 Minnesota City, c. 1900 Hancock, c. 1910, 1920 Benson, Swift, Minnesota, m. Jens Ness, d. 28 Dec 1964 Detroit, Wayne, Michigan) *****Iva Pearl Borland (b. 25 Jan 1893 Rochester, Olmsted, Minnesota, c. 1900 Hancock, 1010 Benson, m. 1918 James Burton Wright, d. May 1976 Webb City, Jasper, Missouri, USA) ******Erma Elizabeth Wright (b. 25 Oct 1921 Fargo, Cass, North Dakota, USA, m. 1973 James E. Chandler, d. 22 Jan 2006 Grove, Delaware, Oklahoma, USA) ******James Harold Wright (b. 24 Jul 1928 Willmar, Kandiyohi, m. Darlene Riggs, d. 15 Feb 1960) *****Andrew Jackson Borland II (b. Jul 1894 Minnesota, c. 1900 Hancock, d. 16 Jul 1904) *****Walter C. Borland (b. May 1900 Minnesota) ****James Watson Boreland (b. circa 1837 Pennsylvania, c. 1850 Salem) ****Thomas Patent Boreland (b. circa 1840 Pennsylvania, c. 1850 Salem) ****Hannah Maria Boreland (b. circa 1842 Pennsylvania, c. 1850 Salem) ****Samuel Boreland II (b. circa 1844 Pennsylvania, c. 1850 Salem) ****Archibald Mellon Boreland (b. 10 Apr 1847 Delmont, Westmoreland, c. 1850 Salem, m1. Ida M. Thorne, m2. Marion S. Purdie, c. 1900 Freeborn, d. 20 Feb, 1936 Iowa, USA) *****Gideon Richard Borland (b. Jul 1881 South Dakota, son of Archibald Boreland and Ida Thorne, c. 1900, m. Edith Mae Brooks, c. 1910, 1920 Freeborn, d. 15 Dec 1970 Freeborn) ******Verle Gideon Borland (b. 24 Jun 1907 Freeborn, c. 1910, 1920 Freeborn, m. Muriel Ehrenberg, d. 10 Feb 1981 Boca Raton, Palm Beach, Florida) *******John Richard Borland (b. 5 Mar 1942 Fargo, d. 9 Jan 2010 Moorhead, Clay, Minnesota) ******Vernia Borland (b. circa 1912 Minnesota, c. 1920, 1930 Freeborn) ******Marjorie Borland (b. circa 1923 Minnesota, c. 1930 Freeborn) *****Wilson Braford Borland (b. 26 Jul 1882 South Dakota, son of Archibald Boreland and Ida Thorne, d. 18 Dec 1863 Portland, Multnomah, Oregon, USA) *****Roy Allison Borland (b. 26 Mar 1884, son of Archibald Boreland and Ida Thorne, c. 1900, 1905 Hayfield, Dodge, m. Anna, c. 1920 Hayfield, d. 21 Feb 1961 Hennepin, Minnesota) *****Thomas Purdie Borland (b. 16 Apr 1890 Howe, Iowa, son of Archibald Boreland and Marion Purdie, m. Dora, d. 1 Jun 1942) *****Tillie Mae Borland (b. 4 Jan 1892 Lake, South Dakota, daughter of Archibald Boreland and Marion Purdie, c. 1900 Freeborn) *****Arthur Milton Borland (b. 14 Jan 1894 Madison, Edmunds, South Dakota, son of Archibald Boreland and Marion Purdie, c. 1900, 1905, 1910 Freeborn, m. 1917 Freeborn, Maude Estelle Jorgenson, c. 1930, 1940 Freeborn, d. 28 Oct 1960 Hennepin) ******Mavis Alain Borland (b. 1920, c. 1930, 1940 Freeborn, d. 9 Apr 1995) ******Richard Dana Borland (b. 4 Feb 1922 1922 Iowa, c. 1930, 1940 Freeborn, d. 9 Mar 1999 Freeborn) ******Marguerite Borland (b. circa 1924, c. 1930, 1940 Freeborn) ******Kathryn Jean Borland (b. circa 1926, c. 1930, 1940 Freeborn) ******William Borland (b. circa 1928, c. 1930, 1940 Freeborn) ******Patricia Borland (b. circa 1929, c. 1930, 1940 Freeborn) ******Arthur Milton Borland Jr. (b. 3 Apr 1930, c. 1940 Freeborn, m. 1958 Fillmore, Mary Lou Catherine Haas, d. 24 Aug 2013 Freeborn) ******Lorna Borland (b. circa 1932, c. 1940 Freeborn) ******John Borland (b. circa 1937, c. 1940 Freeborn) ******Barbara Borland (b. circa 19xx) *****Archibald Malone Borland (b. 14 Jan 1894 Lake, South Dakota, son of Archibald Boreland and Marion Purdie, c. 1900, 1910 Freeborn, 1920 Hampton, Franklin, Iowa, m. Anna, c. 1930 Freeborn, d. 17 Feb 1972 Rochester) ******Marion Borland (b. circa 1922 Iowa, c. 1930 Freeborn) ******Thomas Dean Borland (b. circa 1925, c. 1930 Freeborn) ******Lois Borland (b. circa 1927, c. 1930 Freeborn) *****Argyle Elwin Borland (b. 2 Apr 1908 Minnesota City, son of Archibald Boreland and Marion Purdie, c. 1910 Freeborn, 1920, 1930 Hampton, d. 17 Nov 1992 Iowa Falls, Hardin, Iowa) ****Elizabeth Boreland (b. circa 1849 Pennsylvania, c. 1850 Salem) ****Gideon P. Borland (b. Feb 1851 Pennsylvania, m1. Alice, c. 1880 Lake, South Dakota, m2. 1889 Hattie M. Baxter, c. 1900 Madison City, Lake) *****Iva B. Borland (b.8 Oct 1890 Lake, daughter of Gideon Borland & Hattie Baxter, c. 1900 Madison, Lake, m. 1916 George W. Roberts, c. 1930 Madison, d. Dec 1972 Dell Rapids, Minnehaha, South Dakota) ******Florence Roberts (b. circa 1917 South Dakota, c. 1920, 1930 Madison) ******Reva Roberts (b. circa 1924, c. 1930 Madison) ******George W. Roberts II (b. 10 Feb 1936 Madison, d, 3 May 1989 Watertown, Dodge, Wisconsin) ***Thomas Boreland (b. circa 1805 Westmoreland, m. 23 Mar 1847 Westmoreland, Jane Wilson, c. 1850, 1860 Franklin, Westmoreland) ****Robert Wilson Boreland (b. circa 1848 Westmoreland, c. 1850, 1860, 1900, 1910, 1920 Franklin) ****Margaret A. Boreland (b. circa 1850 Westmoreland, c. 1850, 1860, 1880, 1900 Franklin) ****James Borland (b. circa 1856 Westmoreland, c. 1860, 1880, 1900, 1910 Franklin) ****Catherine J. Borland (b. circa 1859 Westmoreland, c. 1860, 1870, 1880 Franklin) ***Margaret Borland (b. 28 Oct 1807 Westmoreland, m. William McQuaid, c. 1850 Loyalhanna, 1860 Greensburgh, d.2 Feb 1866) ****Cyrus McQuaid (b. circa 1833, c. 1850 Loyalhanna, Westmoreland, 1870, 1880 Greensburgh, Westmoreland, d. 2 Jul 1900) ****Rebecca McQuaid (b. circa 1840, c. 1850 Loyalhanna) ****Jane McQuaid (b. circa 1841, c. 1850 Loyalhanna) ****William McQuaid (b. circa 1842, c. 1850 Loyalhanna) ****Catherine McQuaid (b. circa 1844, c. 1850 Loyalhanna) ****Rachel McQuaid (b. circa 1846, c. 1850 Loyalhanna) ****John Borland McQuaid (b. 12 Dec 1850 Loyalhanna, c. 1850 Loyalhanna, 1870, 1880 Greensburgh, m. 1888 Harriet L. Winsheimer, c. 1900 Hempfield, Westmoreland, 1910 Greensburgh, d. 2 Feb 1938) *****Lawrence T. McQuaid (b. Jul 1890 Pennsylvania, c. 1900 Hempfield, 1910 Greensburgh) *****Catherine E. McQuaid (b. Nov 1891 Pennsylvania, c. 1900 Hempfield, 1910 Greensburgh) **Samuel Boreland (b. 1748 Antrim, son of John Boreland and Rachel Moore, m. 12 Sep 1782, Bedford, Pennsylvania, Lydia Gregg, c. 1790 Franklin, d. 15 Jul 1811 Salem) ***John Borland (b. 6 Apr 1784 Pennsylvania, m. 1801 Ann Stevenson) ***Samuel Borland II (b. 6 Apr 1784 Pennsylvania, m1 Mary Little, m2 Elizabeth Heavlin, c. 1860 North, Harrison, Ohio, d. 11 Sep 1862 Harrison) ****William Borland (b. 1821 North, son of Samuel Borland and Mary Little, c. 1850, 1860 North, d. 1893 Tuscarawas, Ohio) ****Washington Borland (b. 11 Jul 1822 North, m. 27 Apr 1848 Harrison, Magdalene Easterday, d. 21 Sep 1904 Carroll, Ohio) *****Samuel Jasper Borland (b. 11 Feb 1849 Carroll, m. 1880 Carroll, Anna Elizabeth Mowls, c. 1880, 1900 Harrison, Carroll, 1910, 1920 Monroe, Carroll, 1930 Dellroy, d. 30 Aug 1935 Carroll) ******John Washington Borland (b. 15 Jun 1881 Ohio, c. 1900 Harrison, Carroll, m. Alverda Loretta Hawk, c. 1930 Dellroy, d. 26 Dec 1969 Carroll) ******Elmer T. Borland (b. 10 Dec 1886 Harrison, Carroll, c. 1900 Harrisson, Carroll, 1910 Monroe, Carroll, m. Florence Loretta Smith, c. 1920 Monroe, Carroll, 1930 Dellroy, d. 26 Feb 1974 Minerva, Stark, Ohio) *******Homer L. Borland (b. 20 Mar 1912 Tuscarawas, c. 1920 Monroe, Carroll, 1930 Dellroy, d. 8 April 1999 Canton, Stark) *******Hazel M. Borland (b. circa 1915 Ohio, c. 1920 Monroe, Carroll, 1930 Dellroy) *******Charles L. Borland (b. circa 1919 Ohio, c. 1920 Monroe, Carroll, 1930 Dellroy) *******Mary E. Borland (b. circa 1920 Ohio, c. 1930 Dellroy) *****Eva Ann Borland (b. Jul 1852 Carroll, c. 1870 Monroe, Carroll, m. 1879 West T. Allmon, c. 1880, 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930 Lee, Carroll) ******Laura E. Allmon (b. Feb 1881 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910, 1920 Lee) ******Oma Allmon (b. Oct 1882 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910 Lee) ******Lula M. Allmon (b. Dec 1891 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930 Lee) *****Sarah Borland (b. circa 1852 Ohio, c. 1860 Monroe, Carroll) *****Mary E. Borland (b. Aug 1852 Ohio, m. Amos S. Aldridge, c. 1870 Monroe, Carroll, 1880, 1900, 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll) ******Robert A. Aldridge (b. Dec 1872 Ohio, c. 1880, 1900 Harrison, Carroll, m. Zella J., c. 1910, 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll) *******Kermit W. Aldridge (b. circa 1909 Ohio, c. 1910, 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll) *******Wilma Aldridge (b. circa 1911 Ohio, c. 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll) *******Mary Aldridge (b. circa 1913 Ohio, c. 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll) *******Florence Aldridge (b. circa 1915 Ohio, c. 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll) ******Oliver Aldridge (b. circa 1875 Ohio, c. 1880 Harrison, Carroll) *****Lydia A. Thompson Borland (b. Apr 1854 Carroll, c. 1860, 1870 Monroe, Carroll, m. John Thomas Flory, c. 1880 Madison, Saint Joseph, Indiana, USA, 1900 Wakarusa, Elkhart, Indiana, 1910, 1920, 1930 Olive, Ekhart, Indiana, d. 10 Jan 1945 Olive) ******Oliver C. Flory (b. circa 1880 Indiana, c. 1880 Madison, Saint Joseph) ******Henry Washington Flory (b. Oct 1881 Indiana, c. 1900 Wakarusa, m. 1901 Anna C. Loucks, c. 1910 Olive, 1920, 1930 Harrison, Elkhart) *******Melvin H. Flory (b. 5 Sep 1902 Wakarusa, c. 1910 Olive, 1920 Harrison, Elkhart, m. Grace P., c. 1930 Wakarusa, d. Mar 1981 Indiana) ********Faye E. Flory (b. circa 1930, c. 1930 Wakarusa) *******Grace M. Flory (b. 11 Jun 1904 Indiana, c. 1910 Olive, 1920, Harrison, Elkhart, m. Floyd H. Zimmerman, c. 1930 Harrison, Elkhart) ********Harold R. Zimmerman (b. 3 Apr 1923 Indiana, c. 1930 Harrison, Elkhart, d. Jan 1986) ********Cecil P. Zimmerman (b. circa 1928 Indiana, c. 1930 Harrison, Elkhart, 2000 Elkhart) *******Bertha Flory (b. circa 1905 Indiana, c. 1910 Olive, 1920 Harrison, Elkhart) *******Madge Flory (b. circa 1907 Indiana, c. 1910 Olive, 1920 Harrison, Elkhart) *******A. Pearl Flory (b. circa 1914 Indiana, 1920, 1930 Harrison, Elkhart) *******John R. Flory (b. circa 1917 Indiana, 1920, 1930 Harrison, Elkhart) *******Mary L. Flory (b. circa 1925 Indiana, c. 1930 Harrison, Elkhart) ******Magdalena Grace Flory (b. circa 1887, c. 1900 Wakarusa, 1910 Olive, m. Lowell L. Weldy, c. 1920, 1930 Olive) *******John Carl Weldy (b. circa 1910 Indiana, c. 1920, 1930 Olive) *******Lloyd Harold Weldy (b. circa 1912 Indiana, c. 1920, 1930 Olive) *******Newell Bernis Weldy (b. circa 1913 Indiana, c. 1920, 1930 Olive) *******Elma R. Weldy (b. circa 1915 Indiana, c. 1920, 1930 Olive) *******Lowell L. Weldy II (b. circa 1917 Indiana, c. 1920 Olive) *******Flora M. (b. circa 1921 Indiana, c. 1930 Olive) *******Glade B. (b. circa 1923 Indiana, c. 1930 Olive) *****John E. Borland (b. Jan 1857 Ohio, c. 1870 Monroe, Carroll, 1880 Harrison, Carroll, m. 1883 Zella E. Mowls, c. 1900, 1920 Harrison, Carroll, d. 13 Apr 1921 Carroll) *****Margaret Lue Borland (b. circa 1858 Ohio, c. 1860, 1870 Monroe, Carroll) *****Martin Washington Borland (b. Jan 1860 Carroll, c. 1870, 1880 Monroe, Carroll, m. Mary J. Hazlett, c. 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll, d. 1955) ******George Howard Borland (b. circa 1890, c. 1900, 1910 Harrison, Carroll, m. Verna Mae Little, c. 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll) *******Ralph Howard Borland (b. 1919 Carroll, c. 1920, 1930 Harrison, Carroll, m. Jane Deter) *******Lester Elwood Borland (b. 1921 Carroll, c. 1930 Harrison, Carroll, m. Ann Mae Zobenica) *******Donald James Borland (b. 1924 Carroll, c. 1930 Harrison, Carroll, m. Macie Graham) *******Joe Nelson Borland (b. 1926 Carroll, d. 1928 Carroll) *******Ray Stanley Borland (b. 11 Dec 1928 Carroll, c. 1930 Harrison, Carroll, m. McCort) ********Ray Stanley Borland II (living) *******Wilbur Borland *****Matthew D. Borland (b. 3 Jan 1863 Carroll, c. 1870, 1880 Monroe, Carroll, m. 1891 Sarah Ann Harple, c. 1900, 1910, 1920 Augusta, Carroll, d. 7 Dec 1954 Augusta) ******James Clarence Borland (b. 18 Aug 1892 Carroll, c. 1900, 1910, 1920 Augusta, m. Goldia June Clark, d. 2 Jun 1969 Alliance, Stark, Ohio) *******Junior Earl Borland (b. 27 Dec 1921 Alliance, m. Jenny Marjorie Chiporo, d. 27 Dec 1999 Alliance) *******Robert Clark Borland (b. 4 Nov 1924 Alliance, m. Hutson, d. 17 Sep 1994) ********Douglas Clark Borland ********Robert Borland *******Leo J. Borland (b. 20 Oct 1934 Alliance, d. 30 Aug 2002 Canton, Stark) ******Roy Fredrick Borland (b. 19 Aug 1893 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910 Augusta, m. 1914 Bertha May Crowl, d. 12 Sep 1952 Canton) *******Donald James Borland (b. 24 Oct 1914 Oneida, Carroll, c. 1920, 1930 Brown, Carroll, d. 19 Jan 1991 Sun City, Arizona, USA) *******Mary Martha Borland (b. 20 Jul 1916 Minerva, Stark, m. 1938 Canton, Ralph Herman Lebeau, d. 17 Mar 1974 Malvern, Carroll) *******Mira E. Borland (b. 18 Aug 1918 Malvern, c. 1920, 1930 Brown, d. 29 Dec 2008 Canton) *******Fannie Jane Borland (b. 29 Dec 1920 Carroll, d. 31 Jan 1921 Brown) *******Esther M. Borland (b. 23 Jul 1922 Ohio, , m. Ward, d. 14 Aug 1987 Canton) ******Mary Emma Borland (b. Sep 1895 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910 Augusta) ******Dora V. Borland (b. Jul 1899 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910 Augusta) ******Icie Luella Borland (b. 16 Mar 1901 Ohio, c. 1910, 1920 Augusta, m. 1923 John Chalmer Sell, d. 6 Jun 1963 Columbiana, Ohio) ******Ervin Harple Borland (b. 8 Jul 1904 Columbiana, m. Stella Taylor, d. 5 Jan 2001 Carrollton, Carroll) *******Kenneth Harple Borland (b. 31 Aug 1930 Carroll, m. Rhodes, d. 22 Apr 1999 Minerva) ********Doris Marie Borland (b. 12 Sep 1956 Canton, m. 21 Jun 1985 Dallas, Texas, USA, James Steven Lopez, d. 16 May 2009 Rochester, Olmsted, Minnesota) *****Franklin C. Borland (b. 1 Feb 1866 Carroll, c. 1880 Monroe, Carroll, 1900 Carroll, m. Mary Elizabeth Harple, c. 1910, 1920, 1930 Center, Carroll) ******Lloyd Franklin Borland (b. circa 1910 Carroll, c. 1910, 1920, 1930 Center) ******Clara E. Borland (b. circa 1914 Carroll, c. 1920, 1930 Center, m. Lester W. Best) *****Lucinda M. Borland (b. Nov 1869 Ohio, c. 1880 Monroe, Carroll, m. 1892 Emmett M. Allmon, c. 1900, 1910, 1920, 1930 Washington, Columbiana) ******Harry W. Allmon (b. Dec 1893 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910, 1920 Washington, Columbiana, m. Luella, c. 1930 Washington, Columbiana) *******Naomi L. Allmon (b. c. 1924 Ohio, c. 1930 Washington, Columbiana) ******Edgar Lawrence Allmon (b. 18 Oct 1895 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910, m. Jennis L. Garren, c. 1920 Washington, Columbiana 1930 Salineville, Columbiana, d. Mar 1966) *******Leonora W. Allmon (b. b. circa 1918 Ohio, c. 1920 Washington, Columbiana, 1930 Salineville) *******Maxine C. Allmon (b. circa 1924 Ohio) *******Clarence R. Allmon (b. 26 Jun 1928 Ohio, d. Dec 1987 Wellsville, Columbiana) ******Bertha B. Allmon (b. circa 1898 Ohio, c. 1900, 1910 Washington, Columbiana) ******Grace E. Allmon (b. circa 1903 Ohio, c. 1910, 1920 Washington, Columbiana) ******Frank E. Allmon (b. 3 Nov 1905 Columbiana, c. 1910, 1920, 1930 Washington, Columbiana, d. 28 Aug 1998 Ohio) ****Lydia Borland (b. 1825, daughter of Samuel Borland and Mary Little, d. 1907) ****Mary Borland (b. circa 1829, daughter of Samuel Borland and Elizabeth Heavlin) ****David Borland (b. 27 Jan 1831 North, Harrison, Ohio, son of Saumel Borland and Elizabeth Heavlin, m. Catherine Ann Havnar, c. 1870 North, 1880 Masterville, North, 1900 North, d. 8 Nov 1907 North) *****Leroy H. Borland (b. 30 Jul 1860 Ohio, c. 1870 North, 1880 Masterville, m. Sarah Trushell, c. 1900, 1910, 1920 North) ******Mamie Folsom Borland (aft1882-?) (married Frank C. Firebaugh) ******Harry Oliver Borland (1895-1979) (married Mabel Lydia Pettay) *******Harold Edwin Borland (c1918-?) *******Norma Borland (c1922-?) *******Maurice Borland (c1924-?) *****Martha Elizabeth Borland (1862-1912) (married Harry E. Phillips) *****Albert Borland (1870-1948) ******Frank Borland (bef1900-?) ******Wilbur Borland (bef1900-? ******Irma Borland (aft1900-?) ******Arline Borland (aft1900-?) ******Albert Borland II (aft1900-?) ***Ann Borland (1786-?) ***Rachel Borland (1788-?) + Samuel Neel, m. 25 Jun 1822 ****Lydia Gregg Neel (1823-?) (died childless) ****William Borland Neel (1826-?) (married Nancy J. Hurst) *****John Jack Neel (1857-?) *****Mary Neel (1858-1860) *****Nathaniel Hurst Neel (1860-1862) *****Samuel Neel (1863-1949) *****Rachel Neel (1866-?) *****Ella M. Neel (1868-?) *****Sarah Hurst Neel (1871-?) *****Frank Hurst Neel (1873-1877) ****Ruth Neel (c1827-?) ****Margaret Neel (c1829-?) ***James Borland (1792-aft1850) (married Mary McQuiston) ****? Borland (bet1825&1830-bet1840&1850) ****Nancy Borland (bet1825&1830-?) ****Samuel Borland (c1829-bet1860&1870) ****Mary Jane Borland (1832-1910) *****Lucy T. Chaney (c1863-1946) (married Clifford S. Heavilin (1857-?)) *****Mary Belle Chaney (1864-1932) (married Wilson E. Watt (1854-?)) *****Ada Jane Chaney (c1865-1875) *****James Borland Chaney (1867-?) (married Ocie Catherine Kerr (1879-?)) *****Henry William Chaney II (c1869-?) *****Olive B. Chaney (c1872-1935) *****Jessie D. Chaney (1873-1946) *****Loren A. Chaney (1874-1954) (married Emma C. Stemple (c1879-?)) ******Sarah B. Chaney (c1912-?) ******Loyal L. Chaney (c1914-?) *****John L. Chaney (c1875-bef1880) *****Althea A. Chaney (1876-?) (married Thomas W. Gotschall (c1877-?)) ******Henry Gotschall (c1905-?) ******Diamond Gotschall (c1909-?) ******Mary Jane Gotschall (c1912-?) ******Torse Gotschall (c1914-?) ******Waneta B. Gotschall (c1916-?) ******Louisa A. Gotschall (c1920-?) ****James Borland II (1835-1903) (married Cahterine Jane Walker) *****Charles Oliver Borland (1871-aft1930) (list of descendants complete as of 1930) ******Lewis W. Borland (c1907-?) *******Lewis Warren Borland (c1948-2006) (married Cindy A. Schmidt) ********Lewis Borland *******William Charles Borland (c1949-living) (married Lonna J.) *****James Carruthers Borland (1877-1943) (list of descendants complete as of 1/26/2011) ******Gene Iris Borland (1905-1905) ******Genevieve Irene Borland (1905-1905) ******Weldon Earl Borland (1906-2002) *******John Earl Borland (1924-1986) ********John Earl Borland II (1948) (living) *********Samuel Taylor Van Horn (c1970-living) **********Miles Casey Van Horn (living) ********Steven Thomas Borland (1950-) (died 2010) *********Kevin Borland (1975-) (living) *********Steven Thomas Borland II (1981-) (living) *******Jeffrey James Borland (?-living) ********Cynthia Lynn Borland (?-living) ********Susan Marie Borland (?-living) *********Victoria Marie Borland (1998-living) *********Christopher Borland (2000-living) ********Deborah Jean Borland (?-) (living) ******Ruth Eleanor Borland (1914-1990) ****Simpson Arthur Borland (c1837-bet1910&1920) (married Delilah) ****Joseph Borland (c1843-bet1860&1870) ***Matthew Borland (1793-?) ***William Borland (aft1791-?)/William Borland (1795-bet1870&1880) (wife Helen was 30 years younger than William) ****Lydia Borland (c1847-?) ****John S. Borland (c1849-?) ****Jennett Borland (c1852-?) ****Samuel M. Borland (c1854-?) ****William Borland II (c1857-?) ****Robert S. Borland (c1859-?) *****Laura E. Borland (c1893-?) *****John S. Borland (c1895-?) *****Anna M. Borland (c1898-?) *****David W. Borland (c1902-?) ****Mary J. Borland (c1863-?) ****Helen Borland (c1865-?) ***Margaret Borland (1798-?) ***Mary Borland (1801-?) ***Andrew Gregg Borland (1802-?) (died as a child) ***David Borland (1804-?) **Janet Boreland (c1750-?) **Marryan Boreland (c1753-?) **Thomas Boreland (c1756-?) ***? Boreland ****Paul Boreland (married Betty) *****? Boreland ******? Boreland *******Alex Borland ***Archibald Boreland (1797-1860) ***John Boreland **William Boreland (c1759-?) **Isabella Boreland (c1762-?) **Matthew Boreland (c1763-1843) ***Matthew Boreland II (aft1800-?) ***John Boreland (aft1800-?) ***Andrew Boreland (aft1800-?) ***Cornelius Boreland (1806-1872) ****Matthew H. Boreland (1837-?) *****John M. Borland *****Agnes R. Borland *****Matthew H. Borland II *****Anna M. Borland *****Ida M. Borland *****Rose E. Borland ****Martha Murdock Boreland (1839-?) + David Reed ****Margaret Connor Boreland (1843-?) + Vincent McBride ****Mary Elizabeth Boreland (1844-?) + James A. Little ****Benjamin Kelso Boreland (1847-1851) ****Rebecca Agnes Boreland (1849-?) + Andrew R. Paxton ****Andrew Cornelius Borland (1855-1943) *****Edna Borland *****Laura Borland *****Martha Borland *****? Borland (married James W. Howell and had son Thomas Alexander Howell) *****Ralph Borland ****John Kelso Borland (1857-?) **James Boreland (1765-?) Category:Descendants pages